<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No place They rather Be by asongwritteneasily, ppacespearb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632905">No place They rather Be</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongwritteneasily/pseuds/asongwritteneasily'>asongwritteneasily</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppacespearb/pseuds/ppacespearb'>ppacespearb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29632905</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/asongwritteneasily/pseuds/asongwritteneasily, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ppacespearb/pseuds/ppacespearb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Hyunjin and Changbin call after Hyunjin's vlive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No place They rather Be</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>No Place They Rather Be</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened the door, and untied his hair as he closed it behind him. The dormitory seemed quiet, which was unusual, but since it was late at night, almost all the lights were off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Except for the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin was there, with his back against the sofa, an unbothered expression pretending to watch the TV. Even in winter, due to the heater, he was only in a tank top and sweatpants.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing awake?" Hyunjin asked, raising his eyebrows, analyzing the man in front of him. He bit his lower lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you so late?" He questioned back, without even looking at Hyunjin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you serious?! You really just called me at the middle of the live, hyung." The youngest giggled, rolling back his eyes. "Where are the others?" He crossed the room, sitting at the couch next to Changbin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Felix is playing with Jeongin and Seungmin at their bedroom, Jisung is somewhere around Minho-hyung and Chan-hyung is still at the company." He was still pretending that Hyunjin wasn't there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? Are you really mad at me? You just got here five in the morning yesterday!" He exclaimed, exasperated. "Or are you upset because I teased you!?" He was too tired to play, so he just climbed on his boyfriend's lap, holding him by the chin. "Or are you trying to make me mad, hyung?!" Hyunjin licked his pouty lips. "Will you continue to ignore me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It went straight to Changbin's cock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, he didn't intend to lose control, yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their eyes locked, Changbin felt his mouth drool, but he kept his cool, staring at his boyfriend's cute heart shaped and red lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin raised his hands, caressing Hyunjin's slender body, his right hand went directly to the back of the younger's head, holding the dark and smooth threads, taking a large amount and pulling them firmly back. "I said you look pretty wearing a ponytail."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin almost let out a groan. His fingers tightened further on Changbin's chin, pressing his tiny scar with his thumb. He approached, his lips ghosting against his boyfriend's mouth. "We don't have time for power games today, princess. So be good to your prince, huh?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin knew, at this point, that he was completely lost. The thing was, he never missed Hyunjin this much, their schedule was full, and there were rare times when they managed to be together, without the presence of the other boys. He missed him so much that he almost couldn't manage the feeling inside his chest, and he wanted to externalize all of that, but since he was always so awful with words, he just attacked the boyfriend's lips in a floppy and greedy kiss, moaning loudly when Jin hungrily sucked his tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's go to your room, you're already being loud, princess." Hyunjin pulled Changbin's lower lip with his teeth. "What are you waiting for?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin smiled, biting his lips as Changbin became liquid under him, the only hard part being his cock, still trapped inside his sweatpants; he looked at him, cheeks flushed, chest heaving as he was trying to keep his whimpers from being too loud. He had purposely left the door unlocked knowing the older would get so embarrassed if any of their members walked on them right now but also, knowing that the fact turned them both on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nibbled at his collarbone, biting where no one would see the hickey, sucking until he could feel the skin breaking; beneath him Changbin jumped, his cock twitching. The silk was holding up pretty well and the sturdy chair didn’t even dip under their combined weight, such a nifty little present disguised as his likes for ‘vintage’ things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled his hips, experimentally ripping a throaty moan from the older.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will gag you if you can’t keep quiet, bunny.” Hyunjin tsked, grabbing Changbin’s chin. “This is your last warning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin nodded, obedient, pliant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It setted Hyunjin on fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stripped from his clothes quickly, pulling his sweater off and kicking his shoes out, chucking his pants and underwear down, leaving him completely naked; he didn’t bother to undress Changbin pulling his sweatpants down enough to let his cock free, he started to pull his tank top, but he got too impatient, deciding that the worn up fabric would be easy to tear instead, so that what he did, gaining a muffled protested from the older.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin smiled sweetly at him, and promptly stuffed the remains of the tank top into Changbin’s mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Be quiet.” He said sharply while he grabbed a pillow and threw it between his feet. “If you behave I will let you fuck me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hyung.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Changbin’s eye widen, Hyunjin got primly in his knees, eyeing the older’s cock with a hungry look; without a warning, he leaned in, grabbing the older’s hips before licking the head, rubbing his lips against it while looking directly into Changbin’s eyes, watching the other trembling under his ministration. He sucked harder, taking a bit more of the older’s length, dragging it against the insides of his cheeks, running his tongue over the slit as it leaked precum. He chuckled slightly, the sound making Changbin moan and squirm, but he held him firmly, pulling out with a wet sound.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re so worked up, princess.” He said as he jerked him off with lazy strokes. “Are you sure you’re going to last?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin’s eyes were screaming at him, he jerked his arms from where Hyunjin had tied them, muscles straining with the effort and Hyunjin knew that the moment the other finally had enough and break free, he would be on his knees getting back all he was playing at now, double or triple. He ignored the anticipatory chill running down his spine, deciding to get the lube instead and slicking his hands generously with it, before sitting back into Changbin’s thighs, grabbing both of his erections and starting stroking them together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The elder’s hips buckles with so much force that almost threw Hyunjin’s off balance, making him plant his feet firmly against the floor; he took the completely soaked fabric from Changbin’s mouth, afraid the other could choke for real, replacing it his his own lips to muffled his and the older’s groans, shit they were being so loud right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could come like this.” Changbin mumbled, gaining a hard pinch from Hyunjin. “Shit, babe just like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin absolutely loved how vocal Changbin was in bed, he was so shameless too, telling him all the time how good he felt, how mindblowing having sex with him was it really boosted his ego so much, not to mention he had a hard praise kink that made every word the other said to him like an potent aphrodisiac, they worked their hips in tandem, fucking Hyunjin’s hands until both were almost sobbing from it, the friccion not being enough to sent them over the edge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin looked at his boyfriend with heated eyes before he stood up, pouring more lube into Changbin’s erection, before standing up.   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, wait…” Changbin panted. “You-” He groaned. “I don’t wanna hurt you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin’s eyes softened as his heart melted; of course, Changbin would worry about him, being always so careful even when they didn’t have the time to, sometimes even halting his own pleasure in order to not harm him in any way; lucky for him, Hyunjin had that part already covered up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby don’t worry.” Hyunjin said against his ear. “I wasn’t that jumpy and squirmy today for nothing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin swallowed thickly and Hyunjin just smiled toothily at him before reaching behind him and pulling an small, shiny object from within himself, lube spilling from his entrance and running down his thigh before he positioned himself above Changbin’s cock; of course the plug didn’t compare to the older length or girth but Hyunjin would be the first in admit that he liked the pain, the burnt that it came with not preparing himself enough, of trying to fit something obviously too big for his body to take without hurting. He lowered himself slowly, sucking a breath as he descended, biting his lips to muffled the pained whimpers even when tears gathered in the corner of his eyes but before he knew it, he was bottoming out with a satisfied sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You incredible.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin whispered, leaning to kiss Hyunjin, licking his abused bottom lip soothingly before deepening the kiss; they kissed lazily for a moment, Hyunjin’s working his hips at an agonizing pace, getting used to the feeling of being full until he felt himself getting aroused again, the pain fading to a delicious burn. He lifted himself all the way up, and slammed himself down with a sharp thrust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin cried out, and Hyunjin heard the fabric of the makeshift ropes ripping with a deafening sound, as the older man wrapped a strong arm around his waist, pistoning his hips, making him groan  at the sensation. Hyunjin squirmed, fucking himself harder into Changbin’s cock, wailing as the other match every thrust with one of his own; his legs were trembling and if it wasn’t because Changbin kept kissing him, all the building would know what they were up as he couldn’t keep his voice down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He barely noticed Changbin tugging at his restrictions, disarming his silking ties while still letting Hyunjin bounce desperately on his lap; until he suddenly was being lifted and thrown into his bed, face down and ass in the air, suddenly feeling empty and cold.  He looked back just in time to see Changbin stroking himself, eyes dark and promising; before the older was lowering his head and spreading his cheeks to lick his already sensitive entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin buried his face into the pillow, almost smothering himself with it as he held his breath; he felt Changbin’s breath ghosting over his rim, biting the skin around it, teasingly, pressing his lips against it before sucking slightly; his legs gave in, Changbin’s hands keeping him up as he worked his tongue again, licking before dipping the tip inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah-” He squealed. “Chang-bin.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hips worked on his own volition, trying to rub his erection against the mattress, the friction not enough to quelch his arousal; Changbin’s tongue fucking him with slow, deep strokes that drove him mad, he couldn’t even move as the pleasure zapped all the energy of his body.  He wanted more, he wanted to be stuffed full again,he pushed his hips against Changbin's mouth, his breath stuttering at the feeling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older moved away and before Hyunjin could protest, he hissed at the sensation of cold lube being pour directed into his entrance as well as two fingers replacing the other's tongue; he whined, thrashing and as a reward another finger was added, scissoring, just a slight burnt just the way he like it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mo-re." He cried out. "Baby, I ne-ed y-ou." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard curses behind him, as fingers were replaced by something bigger and hotter; Hyunjjn gasped, mouth open as he tried to not move much until Changbin was bottom out again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, baby.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin moaned so loud his voice echoed in the empty room, forgetting his own rule and Changbin chuckled behind him when the TV on living room got suspiciously loud; they will get so much shit but right now he didn’t really care, the only thing he cared was the man fucking into him like there was no tomorrow. He felt Changbin shifting his weight, pulling his hair harder as he gave a particular sharp thrust that got Hyunjin’s arms giving in; he choked, as he felt the air leaving his lungs as the older expertingly dragged his cock against his prostate, hands trying to find purchase and just managing to pull the sheets from beneath him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He arched his hips, spreading his legs to be able to touch the mattress with his chest, eyes fluttering close at the feeling of Changbin fucking him deeper, not getting enough of him as he pounded into him, rolling his hips like Hyunjin knew he could, leaving him with enough coherency to just moan his name and trying to breath at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you enjoying yourself, prince?” Changbin grunted mockingly, words heightened with a deep roll and a sharp thrust. “Is your highness happy now? Where did my confident and greedy prince go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin wanted to protest, to be bratty to lie to him but the only sounds leaving his mouth were desperate mewls and pleas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Righ-t th-ere, Hyung please.” He cried out. “Please, so g-good.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Changbin moaned, angling his thrusts to aim them into his sweet spot relentlessly; Hyunjin wrapped his hand around his own cock, feeling himself getting closer and closer, shivering uncontrollably as he felt his legs starting to give out too.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I'm going to come please.” Hyunjin's voice trembled. “Don’t stop, please, I’m so close, Hyung!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a well timed deep thrust and a twist of his wrist, Hyunjin came, the force of his orgasm clamping and locking his muscles, legs spasming so tight he could felt Changbin’s pulsing inside him, his balls tightening against his own as with a loud grunt he also came. He whined softly, milking the sensation with the older’ shallow thrusts until both stopped moving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin could feel his heart beating on his throat, their labored breaths and the TV drowning outside the room. "Don't move yet." He mumbled, dizzy from pleasure. "I like to feel you inside." Any trace of dominance fading away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man giggled softly, kissing his boyfriend's sweat and puffed face, inhaling his vanilla scent. "We need to, baby. The boys can come over in any minute."  As much as Changbin loved cockwarming, he needed to find some rationality and strength to get out of Hyunjin's embrace. They were exhausted, but they still found time to be together, in the best way they could, playing with their dominance, drunk with the chemistry that only they had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've missed you so much, Hyuni." Changbin finally let it out with a long sigh. "Fuck. I've really missed you so, so much." He gently pushed out from Hyunjin, listening to a whimper in protest. "I'll be back in a second." Bin whispered against his boyfriend's forehead, leaving a peck there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He did not take long to reach some handkerchiefs that were on the nightstand next to the bed, cleaning himself then the lazy skinny boy that was already nuzzling against the pillows in Changbin's bed. The older smiled at that, how he managed to change the way he acted, so confident at first then a baby. His baby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bin opened the window slightly before leaving the room, quickly going to the kitchen, glancing to the living room, Seungmin, Jeongin and Felix darted eyes at him. He mouthed a soft: "Sorry." Then shrugged, not feeling a least bit of guilt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He quickly grabbed some strawberries and a bottle of water, going back to the room, finding a Hyunjin already snoring softly. "Sleepy boy. Hey. You need to eat something." He gently poked Hyunjin's ribs, making him mutter something unintelligible against the pillows. "And you really need to put some clothes or Chan-hyung and Lix will beat my ass."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hyunjin wanted to protest more, he was so tired, but just sighed and made grab hands to the fruits. "Dress me." He pouted. Making his boyfriend almost melt at how adorable he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tsk. Brat." Changbin chuckled, shaking his head negatively, but did what was asked. Putting baby-mode-on Jinnie in his own clothes, because of course, Hyunjin wanted to sleep with Changbin's smell all around him. "Happy now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmhm. Now cuddle." The youngest simply said, pulling Changbin so they could curl up with each other,  getting under the covers, Hyunjin feeling safe in Changbin's chest, satisfied. "I've missed you too. So much." He whispered at the curve of Changbin's neck. "Thank you for being with me. Thank you for taking care of me." He kept mumbling. "I love you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you more." Changbin squeezed Hyunjin's ribs, pecking his forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was nowhere else in the world they rather be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bonus</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chan entered silently, and was greeted by the freezing breeze coming from the open window. "Who left this shit open?" He whispered, tired, it was already past five. The answer came when he looked at Changbin's bed, where he was accompanied by a Hyunjin clinging to him with his dear life. Chan grimace, at least some of his boys were having fun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed the window, then climbed into the top bunk, smiling wide at the tiny little blond thing curled up against his pillow. Chan straightened up, pulling the boy towards him, sniffing Felix strands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Channie?" The youngest whispered, without opening his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shh. It's me. Go back to sleep, sunshine." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>